dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zu Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Zu Ho *'Nombre:' 주호 / Zu Ho *'Nombre real:' 백주호 / Baek Zu Ho *'Apodos:' Baek Choding, Jjuongie. *'Profesión:' Actor, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Dogok-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor. *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografia Audicionó para FNC Entertainment en 2011 en "FNC DEF SCHOOL COMPETITION", siendo así un trainee por más de 5 años. Dramas * Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) Programas de TV *'2016:' (Mnet) D.O.B (11.05.2016 - 29.06.2016) *'2013:' (TVN) Cheongdam-dong 111 (21.11.2013 - 09.01.2014) Colaboraciones * Kim Ju Na - Twilight (Feat. Zu Ho de SF9) (2019) * Lee Hong Gi - Come To Me (Feat. Zu Ho de SF9) (2018) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SF9 **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Tiempo Trainee: '''6 años *'Hobbies:' Escribir canciones, caminar. *'Frase:' ¡Vivamos como Yo! *'Modelo a seguir: ' Kendrick Lamar, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Ravi de VIXX y Suga de BTS. *'Instrumentos:''' Guitarra y Piano. *Audicionó en el 2011. *Junto con Hwi Young compusieron y escribieron una canción para su primer fanmeeting que se realizó un mes después de su debut. *Para el Primer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Burning Sensation" escribió en solitario el rap de "Roar" que es la canción principal y de "Still My Lady", también participó en la letra del rap de"Shut Up N' Lemme Go" junto a Young Bin y los raps de "Youth; tell me what it is" y "4 step" también fueron escritos por él junto a Hwi Young y Young Bin. *Para el Segundo Mini Álbum de SF9 "Breaking sensation" escribió el rap de todas las canciones junto con Hwi Young y Young Bin. La letra de de "Around farewell" fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Para el Tercer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Knights of the sun" escribió en solitario del rap de "Let's hang out", escribió el rap de "O sole mio" junto a Young Bin, los raps de "Blank" y "Just on my way" junto a Hwi Young y Young Bin. La letra de Poem; 00:00 fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Para el Cuarto Mini Álbum de SF9 "MAMMA MIA" escribió los raps de "Mamma mia", "Never say goodbye", "Be my baby" y "Go back in time" junto con Hwi Young y Young Bin. El rap de "Dear fantasy" lo escribieron los cuatro raperos de SF9. *Participó en la composición de "Scold", así como en la composición y producción de "Poem; 00:00" para el Tercer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Knights of the sun". *Su comida favorita es el ramen y no puede comer maíz. *Compuso una canción para Tae Yang llamada "You". *Para el Quinto Mini Álbum de SF9 "Sensuous" participó en la escritura de las letras de "Different" junto a Hwi Young y Cha Ni; y escribió el rap de "Shadow" junto a Hwi Young y Young Bin. *Compuso 'Photograph' para el Quinto Mini Álbum de SF9 "Sensuous". Es la primera canción de su autoría incluida en un álbum de SF9. También escribió la letra; el rap lo escribió junto a Hwi Young y Young Bin. *El 13 de febrero de 2019, FNC Entertainment publicó un aviso en el sitio web oficial que Zuho no participará en las promociones de su próximo mini álbum, “NARCISSUS“, debido a una lesión en la espalda baja, afortunadamente la grabación del álbum, la filmación de la portada del álbum y parte de la filmación del video musical está completa. Galería Zu Ho1.jpg Zu Ho2.jpg Zu Ho3.jpg Zu Ho4.jpg Zu Ho5.jpg Zu Ho6.jpg Zu Ho7.jpg Zu Ho8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante